


Fangs Up!

by Anonymous



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Awsten is caught in a porn trope for vampires when Otto doesn't have fresh blood to feed on. Also Otto is his ex.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Fangs Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is anonymous for the podcast because 1: I don't want them to see my works (again) 2: I crossposted this to a secret LiveJournal link I'm going to end up sending them so posting this here is for the sole purpose of making the Waterparks tag less shitty 3: I think they deserve something stupid, funny, violent, and well-written at the same time. Anyways, enjoy!  
> Edit: Made some tiny adjustments in details and little things like that to make the story make a little more sense lol. Note that I'm the only person betaing this.

Warped is hot. Like, really fucking hot.

And that’s why when the A/C, cooler, and fridge stopped working, they had a major fucking problem. Not just for the normal reasons (God, Awsten will literally _die_ out here like this). No, the cooler is where they put the blood bags and tonight’s one of Otto’s feeding nights.

When they get to the hotel, Zakk tries to subtly throw the bad blood out back without looking like a murderer. Then he’s put on a task to find Otto some new blood, get the shit in the bus fixed, and hand out their keys (Awsten promises compensation in the form of these rare Oasis vinyls Zakk’s been eyeing).

So that leaves Awsten here: in the hotel room while Geoff bathes in that sweet cold water while Otto’s left more zombie-like than vampire-like.

Awsten interrupts Otto’s mindless viewing of whatever’s on TV. “You good? How long do you think you can last?”

Otto blinks slowly and puts a hand on Awsten’s shoulder at the same speed. Okay, so maybe not that long. Awsten silently prays that Zakk miraculously comes back within a few hours, but he knows that’ll be too late. He already _knows_ how bad Otto gets with blood withdrawals and he won’t be doing any better until he drinks.

Realizing how dire the situation is, Awsten decides to take matters into his own hands. “You should drink from me.”

Otto’s eyes widen almost comically. “But we haven’t done that since—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Awsten tugs on his t-shirt collar to expose his neck (honestly feeling a little slutty for it). “Just get it over with so you won’t _die_ die.”

Otto just stares at Awsten’s collarbone and shakes his head. “Not like this. Get a towel and put it on the bed and take off your shirt.”

Awsten grumbles a little, but he _does_ like this Britney shirt so he takes it off, gets a towel hanging off a chair, lays it on the bed, and falls on top of it. He kinda feels like he’s the start of a bad vampire porno, the victim awaiting to be ravished by the monster once again.

Here’s the deal: Awsten used to date Otto, but when the band needed a drummer, they broke it off. Awsten thought it was _so cool_ to have a vampire boyfriend at least, until he left blood or even a kill around his place.

Which brings him to the blood sucking thing. They only did that when they fucked. Awsten can embarrassingly admit that he’s begged for it in the past (but only to himself and Otto) and he kinda hopes this won’t trigger some Pavlonian response. But hey, he's just trying to keep Otto from dying for real because he is a caring fucking person.

Otto settles himself on top of Awsten and—oh god, did he seriously bring handcuffs on tour? Fucker. He must've figured this was gonna happen at some point. Awsten lets out an annoyed groan and lets Otto cuff his hands above his head. He always complained about Awsten struggling and grabbing him and not wanting to cut too much flesh or whatever, but those are his hands! They’re made to grab shit. Otto’s legs straddle him, leaving Awsten effectively pinned.

“You gonna be good?” Otto asks teasingly.

Awsten pretends the words don’t affect him as much as they do and smirks. “Dunno. I think my alignment is more chaotic neutral actually.”

In retaliation, Otto clasps a hand over Awsten’s mouth and sinks his teeth into his collarbone. Awsten yelps and tries to squirm away unsuccessfully. He has a love/hate relationship with this part. On one hand, it’s admittedly hot every time. On the other, fucking _ow_ and also he’s still not very keen on seeing his blood squirting out of him.

Otto detaches his teeth from his neck to breathe. He smiles at Awsten in the way a serial killer would, hollow eyes and a sated, overly friendly expression all doused in blood. It reminds Awsten of when they first met.

Usually when people meet, it’s through a friend or matter of circumstance. When Awsten met him, Otto was feeding off the gutted carcass of a deer on an empty road. Fun, right? If Awsten ever told his past self that he’d end up dating that guy, he’d probably think he was hypnotized (which Otto says that vampires can’t actually do). He only actually met him at a show later on without recognizing him which led them to date, break up, and get to this point.

Awsten starts feeling a little sluggish. “How much more do you need?”

Otto adjusts himself closer. “Just a little more.”

Belatedly, Awsten realizes that their dicks are pretty much touching through their jeans and of course he’s already popped a semi. He really can’t catch a break tonight.

Otto clamps his teeth on the same spot, holding Awsten’s shoulders down with both hands. Now that there’s nothing to muffle his noises, he’s the only one keeping himself from yelling (or more likely, moaning). And Awsten _knows_ this is all part of a little game Otto’s playing with him because 1: he’s done it before and 2: with the cuffs, comes gags (Was he always this un-vanilla with him?), so he just wants to see him suffer. Dick.

A hand slides up his throat, pressing against his Adam’s apple and Awsten is fucking _gone_.

He knows this feeling too. When it first happened, Otto panicked and thought he killed him because Awsten went barely responsive and nonverbal. Turns out it was just a sex thing. Even after they broke up, Otto still took that to his advantage with a sharp pressure or a tug on his necklace a little too tight when Awsten was being _extra_ annoying. His mind would go to mush and he’d usually fend off the rest of the feeling by leaving him be (but still trying to annoy him later).

Otto’s crotch definitely grinds onto his ass and wow, this totally feels like a platonic moment. If Awsten could form the words, he’d comment on how Otto’s totally getting off on this, but at this point, it seems a little hypocritical. Instead he lets out an incoherent mumble that sounds like a keysmash.

Once Otto drains enough blood for him, he unclamps his teeth from Awsten’s neck and licks the wound to close it. He’s explained this to him before; something in vampire spit keeps blood from clotting and can heal minor wounds. What was the word? Oh wait, it was anticoagulants. Maybe. That’s a weird word with awkward syllables. Anticoagulant, anticoagulant, anticoagulant...

As it turns out, Awsten is babbling trying to say the word out loud and the only trace of blood left is on the towel beneath him. Otto’s eyes have transformed into crimson slits, like they usually do after he’s been fed. That means Awsten’s job is done, but he kinda wants more…

“Are _you_ okay?” Otto asks, eyes fading back to normal a little bit.

“Nnrgh,” Awsten mumbles in response, hands struggling in the cuffs. Lucky for him, Otto unlocks them and Awsten immediately clings to him and doesn’t let go.

Otto sighs. “You wanna...” He palms Awsten through his jeans to continue that question. Awsten nods and sure, they might regret this in the morning, but they’ve already dug this hole for themselves too far.

So that’s how they end up rutting against each other like they’ve never had sex before. Awsten guesses he makes too much noise at some point because next thing he knows, there’s two fingers being pumped down his mouth. They also kinda taste like this flowery hand sanitizer he got from a fan, but it’s not like he can really vocalize his complaints at this point.

Awsten’s getting close and judging by the way Otto’s not looking at him, he could say the same for him too. He wonders if he’s pretending he’s Gerard Way again.

Otto can do a lot of things vampires don’t traditionally do (go in sunlight without combusting, see his reflection, lack angsty drama), but the My Chemical Romance obsession is a vampire stereotype he faithfully sticks to. Very faithfully. They dressed/roleplayed as the Demolition Lovers one Halloween and the blood was all real.

“I’m…” Awsten murmurs around Otto's fingers, coming in his pants with a high moan. That’s gonna be a bitch to clean. A couple seconds later and Otto stills against him with a low noise, sliding out his fingers. Maybe he was right about the Gerard thing.

When they’re coming down from being breathless and panting, Awsten decides to say something. “So.”

“So,” Otto repeats, rolling off him.

Awsten cringes a little. “...Did you like, always know this was bound to happen again?”

Otto shrugs. “Not really. It’s just good to be prepared for the worst.”

The worst, right. Awsten tries recomposing himself. “Was being prepared a part of that time you showed everyone you were actually a vampire?”

Otto snorts, remembering. “That was a spur of the moment deal.” Awsten smiles in response, oddly happy reminiscing that.

Telling everyone Otto was a vampire resulted in rolled eyes and changing the conversation. Showing everyone he was a vampire came in the form of getting them all together, Otto stabbing himself in the throat, bleeding everywhere, and lying limp on the floor for a couple minutes. Then he opened his eyes, blood being sucked right back into his body, closing the wound and the knife casually sliding out his neck like nothing happened.

(“That was the most traumatic thing I’ve ever seen,” Jawn said with a thousand yard stare.

“ _We’ve_ seen,” Awsten corrected him, still horrified.)

“Yeah, well if there’s any more vampire problems you got, you always got me to help you with the changes in your growing body.” Awsten pats Otto’s stomach, still thinking it was unfair that he didn’t take off his shirt. He schools his face into a serious expression and imitates his mom’s tone. “I care you.”

Otto makes a confused face. “You care me?”

“Duh. That’s what I said.” Awsten snuggles closer and pokes him on the nose.

Otto rolls his eyes affectionately and gets off (ha!) the bed. “Just go to sleep.”

Awsten rolls his eyes back, but sleep does seem good even if his pants don’t (he’ll regret it, but he regrets a lot today). He already got his shower but not his face care in and Geoff’s probably locked in the bathroom with his 3DS again considering how long he’s been in there so that’s a lost cause. He throws the towel off his bed, puts his shirt back on, and conks out, dreaming of blood, rainbows, and an old flame.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! Tell me what you thought in the comments and/or tell me how much of a bad idea this is to send to them before I end up doing it.


End file.
